How they dealt
by ANIMEANGEL77
Summary: Formally Disappointment: How the people close to Naruto think and feel about him using Kyuubi. Shouldn't have any spoilers or pairings. First: Iruka, Second: Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

Disappointment 

Author's Note: Okay, I'm trying my first multi-chapter story here. Let's hope that I don't mess up. There shouldn't be that many spoilers, since I mostly jump around the story.

This story is about how other people close to Naruto feel about him using the Kyuubi's (think that's the demon's name) charka and becoming more like the demon. I'm starting with Iruka because he's Naruto's father figure, my favorite character, and he's just not in enough stories. (Note: No pairings in this story)

Disclaimer: I shudder to think at what I would do if I owned Naruto. But if I did there would be more Iruka.

Iruka's POV: (thinking about Naruto, which is why I use 'you' a lot)

Naruto, you are using the charka of the demon sealed inside you saying that now he wants to help you because of you die he goes too. You also are telling me how I shouldn't worry because you're in control and can handle it.

I'm sorry, but I just can't believe it. I thought you would do so much better. I loved you like a son, but to see you become more and more like my parent's murder is too much to take.

I guess that it would be wrong of me to ask you to give up an advantage just because I don't like it. As Kakashi enjoys reminding me, I'm not your teacher anymore. I guess I'm more that guy who buys you ramen.

I just don't trust it. I just can't seem to believe that Kyuubi is just going to give up and help you now. It just seems so naïve to think that Kyuubi had this big change of heart, when I saw him rip my parents to shreds.

You also aren't helping your image with the villagers. They weren't too keen on having just Naruto be Hokage, let alone the Kyuubi that almost destroyed our village.

It may just be that I'm being overprotective of you again, but I just don't want to see you break down and become something I know that you aren't because you were tricked.

How much more of Kyuubi will you absorb before the smiling, fun loving, lonely prankster I know and cared about existent is wiped out.

I never thought that I could be afraid of the huddled scared and beaten up little boy I found in an alley and gave instant ramen to. You were so sad and alone. I saw so much of myself in you, and I guess that because of that I wanted more than anything to see you succeed on your own.

For someone whose favorite saying is 'faith' I'm not being very believing, am I. For the first time in my life I really don't know how I feel, or what to believe, and I guess that it scares me a little. When you were still my student, I could protect you. I could chase off the school bullies and villagers and then treat you to some ramen.

Maybe I'm just having a hard time letting go. I just really don't want to lose another person that I care about, no, another family member to that monster. I hope that I'm making the right choice in letting you decide and letting you come to me.

Please Naruto, just be safe, and be careful.

A/N: Well I like to believe that it went well, even though it seemed kinda short to me. Why do I always write stuff in such a short way! I am also sorry if it seemed that the story jumped around a bit, but in I believe that a lot of things would be going though his head that weren't in any real order.

When Naruto started to learn how to control the demon's charka, I could help but think how the other characters would react to it. I also have a hard time believing that Kyuubi is going to give up his freedom and power to Naruto without having some kind of evil plan in the works.

So, please tell me what you think about it. Maybe vote on what character you would want to see next, or tell me if I should just stick to one shots, or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remembrance Featuring: Kakashi 

I am back! Second chapter as promised. It took a while, I know...slight writer's block. This is dedicated to all of my reviewers...all two of you...but fanfiction is about the story, not the praise. I decided to do Kakashi this chapter, because I could think of something to write for him. But enough of this and on with the fic:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kakashi lost a lot of people during his life. First his father, his first and best friend Obito, Rin, and his sensei. Kakashi also was always reminded that he had lost these people. His father's 'fang', Obito's eye that Rin implanted, and his sensei's teachings.

Kakashi thought that that was as far as it went and that he could thus ignore these things as not to feel the painful memories attached to them. Stop using the 'fang', covered the eye with his headband, and tried to ignore the memories of who taught him.

To focus only on killing and the ANBU mission at hand. To forget everything in the life or death battle. To be without past or future, living only in the moment. It was what he felt he needed at the time. A perfect escape.

Eventually this wasn't enough, so to occupy his free time and stop unwanted memories from returning he tried to take on a team. And he failed them, one after another. He had seen battle and knew that they couldn't handle the life of a ninja.

When the newest graduates came thorough Kakashi was a little worried that old memories would resurface when he saw the name Uchiha, but after meeting Sasuke, Kakashi saw no resemblance to Obito. The Sakura girl was also of no real problem to Kakashi's mental state other than a source of annoyance.

Then there was Naruto...He looked so much like sensei and acted so much like Obito. Kakashi knew that being around him would cause old memories to come back, so Kakashi used the excuse that Sasuke needed him more and dumped Naruto on another teacher.

Kakashi acted like he was okay with Naruto using the Kyuubi. The logical part of his mind said how Naruto was doing the right thing...but...

But the little bit of his brain that still loved and remembered the ones who died wanted nothing more than to thwack Naruto over the head and call him an idiot. For someone who looked so much like sensei to take on the very thing that killed him, it was hard to handle. To see someone who acted like Naruto take on the desire of the thing that killed so many and wanted to keep killing, it was almost too much to bear.

But if there was one thing Kakashi could do, it was survive. So Kakashi would survive this and any memories that came with it. In the end, a part of Kakashi believed that he brought this on himself by not knowing enough, or not being strong enough. Kakashi decided that the best thing to do is focus on the present battle, nothing else. After all, it keep him sane during his ANBU days, right?

Kakashi hated to remember all that he lost, so he looked away from Naruto. Kakashi just hoped that when he finally did look at Naruto, it wouldn't be the beginning of another unwanted memory...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Okay, there you have it. My first Chapter Two. Using Naruto's second sensei. (I probably won't do the third one though)

Well, I know that I said earlier that it's about the story, but some reviews would be much liked... Only one click away...


End file.
